La malédiction de Steve
by Glasgow
Summary: Steve ne vieillit pas, ou si lentement, et ne s'habitue pas à voir ses proches partir inexorablement, surtout quand c'est au tour de Tony. Steve/Tony. Deathfic.


Encore un drame, encore une deathfic, désolée mais j'en avais besoin. Je viens de regarder le superbe The Normal Heart (un film qu'il faut avoir vu malgré, à cause, de son propos et qui ne peut laisser indifférent) et du coup rien de joyeux ne pouvait en ressortir. Il y a longtemps que je voulais aborder ce thème, j'espère que vous y prendrez du plaisir autant que je me suis régalée moi-même.

Une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, vos commentaires sont ma plus grande inspiration.

ooOoo

S'asseyant doucement au bord du lit, sans faire de bruit, Steve passa la main dans les cheveux clairsemés qui n'étaient plus désormais noirs que dans leurs souvenirs à tous deux. Le corps sous les draps était si maigre, si fragile, que même sans sa musculature outrancière il aurait craint le briser en l'enlaçant. Alors il se contentait la plupart du temps de simplement le caresser du bout des doigts en le serrant à peine, malgré sa frustration de ne pouvoir en faire plus.

Il avait craint un temps ne plus être capable d'aimer ce vieillard, devoir se forcer à rester à ses côtés pour faire son devoir, mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Cet homme qu'il avait connu et désiré dans la fleur de l'âge était encore et toujours le seul qui comptait pour lui, rendant le temps qui passait inexorablement, la séparation qui approchait, plus difficiles à supporter chaque jour. Alors il passait la plupart de moments de libres dans cette chambre qui sentait déjà la mort, profitait de lui tant qu'il le pouvait encore et pleurait beaucoup. Drôles de petites choses que les larmes. Chaque fois qu'il les pensait – espérait ? – taries elles revenaient de plus bel, n'apaisant son cœur que de trop brèves secondes, ne faisant jamais disparaître ses sentiments douloureux. La tristesse bien sûr à voir son âme-sœur dépérir, n'être plus que l'ombre de lui, à l'idée de le savoir affronter sa fin proche. Mais le pire était sa propre peur, de la solitude quand l'autre ne serait plus, de l'incertitude qui régnait sur son propre sort. Combien de temps serait-il ensuite condamner à rester seul, prisonnier de ce corps qui ne semblait pas décidé à mourir ?

Il était fatigué de voir ses proches partir quand le temps ne semblait pas l'affecter. D'abord Peggy parce que lui s'était vu offrir plusieurs décennies de sursit sous la glace. Puis Natasha et Clint. Romanoff en mission, parce que les années passants elle n'avait plus les mêmes réflexes et quelqu'un avait su en tirer avantage. Clint plus récemment s'était éteint paisiblement chez lui, sa famille à ses côtés, fatigué de lutter contre la maladie. Hill était désormais à l'hôpital et n'avait plus toute sa tête comme avait pu le confirmer les brèves visites qu'il lui avait faites. Et Tony à présent, qui dépérissait lentement mais sûrement.

L'âge, la vie, n'épargnent personne, sauf quelques rares élus qui voient leur privilège davantage comme une malédiction. Thor avait rejoint Asgaard depuis longtemps pour ne pas assister à ce déclin inévitable de ses amis. Bruce, que l'Autre semblait préserver également, ne réapparaissait que rarement, l'occasion de sortir un peu à deux, se rappeler le bon vieux temps et finir inévitablement avec une boule en ventre

Steve lui ne pouvait pas fuir. Tony avait essayé pourtant de l'éloigner des années plus tôt pour qu'il n'assiste pas à ce qui était très exactement en train de se passer, mais il avait tenu bon, il était toujours là. Et si son compagnon ne l'avait jamais explicitement remercié, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Rogers s'était donc retrouvé témoin impuissant, voyant son amant vieillir, changer… Et si Tony avait toujours son esprit brillant d'antan, le corps s'était peu à peu montré moins coopératif, et les années de débauches précédant leur rencontre n'avaient rien arrangé à l'affaire.

Les dix dernières années n'avaient pas été tendres. Deux crises cardiaques, dont la seconde l'avait laissée partiellement paralysé malgré une rééducation acharnée, deux reins bien incapables de remplir désormais leur devoir et un foie qui n'en avait plus guère que le nom à présent… Bilan amère pour un génie qui s'était longtemps cru au-dessus du commun des mortels. Il faisait face avec courage cependant, aidé par tout l'amour dont il était entouré. Mais Steve voyait les périodes de dépression, les idées noires, revenir de plus en plus souvent. Et toujours cette fichue culpabilité de la part du milliardaire à lui infliger ça, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre ! Bien sûr le blond souffrait au quotidien de leur situation, mais Tony était tout ce qui lui restait alors il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

Contemplant le visage émacié, crispé malgré le sommeil, Steve ne voyait que l'homme dans la force de l'âge dont il était tombé amoureux. Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur le font parcheminé puis s'allongea en étreignant le corps avec mille précautions, souhaitant de toutes ses forces empêcher par ce geste la vie de s'échapper tout à fait. Contre lui Tony remua doucement. Ses derniers jours il était sans force et chaque geste semblait lui en coûter énormément.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura Steve, ravi cependant de couvrir le silence jusque-là oppressant de le pièce.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne dors jamais longtemps, je ne me dépense pas assez pour ça », ironisa le milliardaire qui avait depuis longtemps perdu la verve qui le caractérisait si bien même si l'humour douteux restait intact.

Steve en profita pour l'attirer plus près et l'embrasser tendrement. Il n'y avait plus guère de passion de leurs échanges, tout pour préserver ce maudit palpitant à bout de course, mais la tendresse elle était bien là, c'était l'essentiel.

« Comment s'est passé la soirée ? s'enquit le milliardaire.

\- Comme chaque fois. Aussi frustrante que satisfaisante. C'est pas toi alors c'est jamais aussi bon que ça devrait.

\- Raconte, insista Stark. Il était comment ?

\- Un peu trop jeune à mon goût. Et certainement trop empressé, mais c'est pas un débordement de romantisme que je cherchais en même temps. Pour ça j'ai ce qu'il me faut ici.

\- Flatteur, s'amusa Tony. Allez, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Oh Tony…, grogna le blond, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est le deal mon gars. »

Le deal ! Ce que Steve pouvait détester ce mot désormais. Mais après tout son compagnon n'avait pas tort. Même s'il avait été long à convaincre, il avait accepté ce marché. C'était comme ça depuis près d'une décennie, mais ce n'était pas devenu plus facile avec le temps, la raison pour laquelle ça n'avait pas lieu très souvent.

Tony n'était évidemment plus guère performant dans un lit, là où lui avait en revanche toujours les mêmes envies, les mêmes désirs. Après la première attaque les médicaments aidant à le stimuler avaient été proscrits, le désir s'était de toute façon émoussé chez lui. Steve ne s'était jamais plaint de cette situation, pas plus qu'il ne se plaignait de quoi que ce soit du reste, et était resté frustré en silence de longs mois, ne pouvant compter que sur sa main droite quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tony avait alors fait une proposition à laquelle Steve avait réfléchi longtemps. Quand il était devenu clair que le blond ne le quitterait pas, il lui avait proposé de prendre des amants. Pas pour les sentiments, juste pour le sexe, ce qui apparaissait plus facile à gérer malgré sa jalousie. Steve avait commencé par refuser, arguant qu'il pouvait aisément se passer de la bagatelle tant qu'il demeurait l'amour entre eux, mais tout deux savaient que c'était faux.

Au comble de la frustration, à plus forte raison que le sérum avait décuplé ses désirs, il avait fini par céder, non sans remord. Mais Tony n'avait rien regretté tant que les conditions étaient remplies. Et celles-ci étaient simples. Un type différent à chaque fois, un hôtel discret et Steve avait ensuite l'obligation de tout raconter. Ce dernier point était encore sujet à discordes, mais Tony, comme au bon vieux temps, gagnait toujours.

« Allez, encouragea effectivement celui-ci.

\- On s'est principalement caressés, récita Steve à contrecœur. Puis il m'a sucé et j'ai jouis en pensant à toi. »

 _J'ai jouis en pensant à toi_. Cette phrase aussi faisait partie du rituel, mais elle n'en était pas moins vraie. Ses amants, Steve les choisissait toujours bruns, plus petits que lui, avec une vague ressemblance avec le Tony des grandes années, et c'était à lui qu'il songeait tout du long, à plus forte raison au moment de l'orgasme.

« Je l'ai fini avec ma main et je suis reparti. »

C'était bref, il savait que Tony aimait avoir plus de détails, mais ce soir il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pas qu'il trouve cela malsain, chaque couple avait ses habitudes, l'essentiel était qu'ils y trouvent leur compte l'un et l'autre, mais Rogers vivait chacune de ces étreintes comme une trahison envers son homme, et une preuve de faiblesse de sa part. Comme il aurait aimé être suffisamment fort pour rester chaste… Pourtant Tony semblait chaque fois prendre plaisir à son compte-rendu, c'était donc là-dessus qu'il préférait se concentrer. Mais encore une fois, pas ce soir. Ce soir il voulait qu'il n'y ait qu'eux deux, pas un sinistre inconnu vaguement mignon qui les empoisonnait de son souvenir.

« C'était aussi bon qu'avec moi ? » demanda Stark.

Décidément quelque soit le contexte, tout était une affaire de fierté avec lui. En d'autres temps Steve en aurait ri, à cet instant il se contenta d'un sourire voilé.

« Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Avec aucun d'eux. »

Ce qui n'était rien de plus que la vérité. Il avait eu son compte d'amants doués, mais sans la dose de sentiments qu'il y avait entre lui et Tony, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une succession de gestes mécaniques où chacun allait droit au but.

« Tu me rassures », soupira Tony, qui semblait effectivement soulagé.

Steve hocha la tête tout en caressant son dos, cherchant à présent ses mots pour aborder un sujet qui l'obsédait même s'il n'avait jamais osé jusque là en parler. Comme si ce soir c'était différent.

« Tony, commença-t-il finalement, hésitant, tu crois que je pourrai mourir un jour ?

\- Y a un moment que j'attendais cette question. Je suis content que tu te décides.

\- Ça me fait peur.

\- Je sais.

\- Autant que l'idée de te perdre.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait des examens à ton insu il y a quelques années. Tes cellules vieillissent, d'ailleurs ça commence à se voir. Tu as enfin des rides, qui injustement te rendent très sexy, et tes cheveux blonds cachent les blancs mais il y en a quand même. »

Steve eut un rire triste, reconnaissant à son compagnon de se faire léger malgré la gravité des propos échangés. C'était une des choses qui lui manquerait le plus, la capacité de Tony à tout rendre plus supportable avec une phrase bien sentie.

« Ça va juste te prendre plus de temps, continua le milliardaire.

\- Donc je vais mourir ?

\- Un jour.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Oh tu sais, mourir ça n'a rien de réjouissant, je parle en connaissance de cause.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de cette échappatoire. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu n'auras pas été qu'une étape dans mon éternité. Parce que tu es toute ma vie Tony, et je veux que ça reste toujours comme ça.

\- Ça le restera. Peu importe le nombre de compagnons que tu auras après moi, je suis irremplaçable. »

Les larmes de Steve se mêlèrent à son rire tandis qu'il réalisait combien ça n'était que trop vrai.

« Il n'y aura personne d'autre, affirma-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour l'homme qui avait toujours eu besoin d'être rassuré malgré son apparente assurance. Je t'aime. »

Tony ferma les yeux en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

« Moi aussi », murmura-t-il, semblant mettre ses dernières forces dans cette déclaration.

Steve n'était que peu rassuré mais la certitude que son calvaire aurait tôt ou tard une fin était tout de même une petite victoire.

Contre lui il crut d'abord que Tony s'était endormi avant de constater qu'il ne respirait plus. Alors il serra plus fort le corps frêle et ferma les yeux tandis que les larmes coulaient plus fort. Pas de cris, juste des larmes, comme toujours. Et derrière ses paupières closes l'image d'un Tony jeune et heureux, celui-là même dont il se souviendrait tant que durerait son calvaire, cette malédiction qu'il n'avait plus la force de porter.

 **THE END.**


End file.
